


Meeting Miariel

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Miariel Antics [1]
Category: idk - Fandom, there is none - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Death, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Parents, introduction, theyre my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Some info on some characters I have. The start of their antics, basically. (theres one more that comes in later though)





	Meeting Miariel

**Author's Note:**

> If theres extra characters that I missed, I'm sorry. Google docs doesn't translate well here, so theres always extra characters when I paste my shit here. I learned from my mistakes of writing for two hours straight only for the page to refresh and me to lose it.

Astera Wyvern was their full name, but they liked Aster more. The trickery demon preferred to stick with family and friends, really. They rolled over, throwing an arm over the lap of their close friend, Gabriel.

****

Gabriel Rosaro was just an unlucky human. Apparently when he was younger, he'd had a lot of trouble. He scraped by in high school due to teachers disliking him, and had to dropout of college after gaining too many 'haters'. By twenty he got stuck with Aster as a roommate. At least that's what they both said. Aster, in reality, was technically there to drive him to insanity or whatever, but they enjoyed the freedom being tied to his life-force brought them, so they didn't work hard.

****

They'd been working together for the last six years to try and keep the world from going sideways and fucking itself over with whatever lurks in the shadows. Being a trickery demon, Aster could change their form while keeping full sanity and knowing what they were doing. They would sniff out whatever it was that they were after, and chase it down and after Gabriel would do what he needed to dispose of the incapacitated creature.

****

Almost three months after Aster was dropped into Gabriel's home, Mimic showed up. Mimic came from a long line of shape-shifters- from her mothers side. At the time she was twenty to Asters eighteen and Gabriel's twenty three. When they met her, she'd originally been a target. The risk of her losing her ability to stay lucid when shifted was extremely high, but with the help of Aster and Gabriel they managed to pull that risk down a good deal.

****

As a bit of background on them all- Aster was born human and lived human until seventeen when they got into a hit and run accident that left them bleeding out before help arrived. Even with attempts to keep their blood flow and oxygen up, they inevitably surpassed the time in which they were beyond saving. They'd done some bad things in their life- going from petty theft up to attempted murder. Which, sounds bad. But at the time it was justified and they weren't arrested for it.

****

Gabriel hadn't had an intensely rough life up until high school- in fact he came from a well off family. His mother worked an easy job to support him and his younger siblings, while his father was off in the army, deployed overseas. It was freshman year that he came home one day to his mother crying. His father had been killed in action, and they were recovering his body to bring him home. What belongings he had there that they could get, wasn't much. What his mother had been crying over, was the last photo they'd all taken together as a family. After that it got rough, depression hit his mother hard and being the eldest, he took it upon himself to take care of her the best he could. By senior year, he'd ended up getting probation for assaulting a younger student who'd cornered his little sister.

****

Mimic Hanna had to leave home after graduating high school, due to her parents wanting her to travel. They paid for a lot of what she did, but eventually she stuck out on her own fully and came to Gabriel and Aster. Her mother was a full shape-shifter, and it ran in the family. On her fathers side, she had no idea. He never told anyone in the family what he was, so it was safe to assume he was human. She originally kept her abilities to her family, not wanting to be found out. But after meeting Aster and Gabriel and having to tell them what she was, they both agreed to not tell anyone that they didn't trust with their lives. From then on, they moved to an apartment with more space for the three of them. While they didn't have three bedrooms, Aster and Gabriel were completely fine with sharing the larger room, due to having similar interests and not caring about privacy after knowing each other so long. Aster has the left half, and Gabriel has the right half. They have a line of tape down the middle of the room on the floor and wall that they split. They regularly had minor mock fights over the mess that sometimes happened.

****

Like the time that Gabriel's entire underwear drawer ended up sprawled on Asters side after Aster had been gone for three days on a trip they decided to take. Or the time that a pair of panties of Asters was found under Gabriel's bed.

****

All of the antics that seemed startling, such as the panties being found, were done at the hands of Mimic.

****

All in all, the three of them clicked together well. So well that when Mimics parents visited to meet Gabriel's mother, all the elders believed that they were in a polyamorous relationship. Which they weren't. Mimic wasn't intensely interested in relationships with Aster nor Gabriel. Mostly since on their third year of being roommates, the two had ended up in a relationship. While they hadn't slept together, they enjoyed the ability to call each other their date-mates, and preferred to be able to use that to keep each other from being hit on by strangers.

****

After explaining it all, Mrs. Rosaro understood completely and seemed absolutely delighted that Gabriel was dating someone, while Mr. and Mrs. Hanna were briefly unhappy that Mimic hadn't found love yet, but understood fully and congratulated Aster.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Mimic was a standalone character, and Aster and Gabriels work was the same and they weren't in a relationship but instead just close friends, but I pulled it to that. 
> 
> I'll uhh.. Idk. I have an OC amino under JJoany where I'm going to be putting sketches of each of them there, maybe. But just know that Mimic is American, Aster takes from Vietnam, and Gabriel is Puerto Rican.
> 
> And also! The name, Miariel is a mess of their names together. Basically, if you cant get it out right, its the first two letters of Mimics name, the first letter of Asters name, and the last four of Gabriels.
> 
> (I'm also having a rough time finding a way to continue my other active stuff I'm sorry)


End file.
